The Pinkie Pie from Smile HD vs Alucard: Battle Royale
by Hwikek
Summary: When an attempt to destroy her entire planet fails miserably, Pinkie Pie finds herself without a purpose. After a few aimless hours of silence she is interrupted by a being that emerges from a darkness she had never knew existed. She quickly becomes engaged in what might just become the last fight of her life. Full version available on dArt.


**DO NOT MAKE PHOTOCOPIES OR DIGITAL COPIES WITHOUT EXPRESS WRITTEN CONSENT**

So if you don't already know what Smile HD is I'll just sum it up for you now. Basically for some reason somebody made a video where Pinkie Pie goes on a killing spree and then blows up her own planet in some kind of odd murder suicide. Also if you haven't seen it yet then you would probably be better off not reading this.

Now that that's out of the way I'd just like to make a few brief comments before going on. I only had three real issues with the story. The first was that no one could take a punch except for Pinkie Pie. Now I'm not saying you should watch this to see what I mean but it is literally the case that almost everyone flops over dead after a single melee attack. The second is that even though Fluttershy is certainly not evil she is not immune to a spirit bomb. And lastly, there is virtually no character motivation for Pinkie Pie to go on a killing spree or at least an explanation of why only she can withstand that much physical damage or use energy attacks. And overall that just killed it for me.

So now, I guess let's start!

After her energy blast had failed to destroy her home world Pinkie was unsure about what to do next. The realization that she had committed the cold blooded murder of her dearest friends had not yet sunk in. It almost seemed as if she was waiting for them to get back up. For their organs to shift back into place. Their bones to reform and once again give structure to their colorful bodies. For their ashes to regenerate back into the friends she had known so well. Yet no matter how long she stood on her hind legs waiting, it was to no avail. The dead refused to rise.

Pinkie felt her left eye twitch as she became more and more irritated with her unresponsive friends. She then got back onto all fours and paced around the body of Rainbow Dash, and the decapitated head of Twilight. She inspected them thoroughly but wondered what was amiss and though everything seemed right she knew that something was out of place.

She then decided to sit down in a glum state of discontent and as she sat there she slowly began to feel a strange presence emanating from some distant point. There was something that she didn't quite like about this energy. It sent chills down her spine and made her think that her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. She started to feel an odd sensation come over her, almost akin to sleep and she gently drifted out of consciousness.

From the outside Pinkie's eyes were still open but it was clear that something was very wrong with her. At that point her face began to contort into an unbelievably large smile. She then stood up and rubbed her hooves together in a maniacal sort of glee. Soon the energy behind her grew much stronger, almost feeling tangible and solid. Pinkie turned around to see a dark mass appear from out of nowhere. She watched as the black mass began to take on the shape of a two legged creature. It had on white gloves with strange symbols over their outside. Each symbol seemed to be vibrant with a type of magic that Pinkie had never seen but gave off a stench of decay, and rot. The body was clothed in an odd black garment with what seemed like dozens of black bands wrapped around the torso, as if they were meant to hold it's arms in place until judgment day. However the face of this being was its most unsettling characteristic. The eyes of this creature were red as the blood she had spilled onto the ground. The black hair on its head served to create a dark cave from which those red eyes could shine out of directly bathing whatever prey stood before them in their unholy light. For a moment the creature simply stood there looking at her before giving an evil grin. Its pointed chin helped to accentuate the fang like teeth that filled its jaws. And each and every pointed tip seemed as sharp as the teeth if a dragon. Suddenly the creature opened its mouth to speak.

"Hellsing punishes all acts of barbarism," the creature told Pinkie. "That is why I've come for you. Just another lost little monster to harvest and consume," his voice deep and almost gleeful.

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked the mysterious creature in front of her. Her voice was strangely strong despite the odd and frightening thing in front of her.

The creature then grinned again in some unknown satisfaction before it answered her. "My master gave me one name," the creature told Pinkie, "but I also had another before I began my servitude. And that name," the being pulled its arms back and puffed its chest out. "Is Dracu—" the creature then let out a gasp of excruciating pain. Looking down he saw that Pinkie had punched a hoof clean through his body. She then ripped her leg out of his body and watched as blood spattered everywhere. He barfed out a small volume of blood before he fell backwards onto the ground.

Pinkie seemed a bit sad and disappointed. "Aww, I thought he'd be a bit tougher considering all those things he mentioned." She then began to walk away from the body, angry that she was too weak to destroy the world but too strong for anyone to end her torment. Suddenly she heard a throaty laugh come from behind her and she turned to see the thing she had just impaled alive and well.

"This is starting to get interesting," the creature told her as he then rose off of the bright green grass. "Do you think you have what it takes to kill a monster?" he rhetorically asked. "Then allow me to put that confidence to the test—" He was interrupted again by Pinkie kicking off his right arm with one leg and then his left arm with the other. She then brought both legs together and coiled them back before delivering a swift kick to the thing's head and sending it away flying. She watched the head bounce once before coming to a stop only a few more feet away, the face pointing upwards towards the sky.

This time Pinkie watched the pieces to see if he was once again just messing with her. After some time she began to get bored of watching the four body parts lying around. She was about to leave when she realized that she had missed something earlier. There were strange red lines running towards each of the body parts. Pinkie turned around to see that each red line was actually a trail of bolo coming from the bodies of Rainbow Dash and Rarity as well as the head and other half of Twilight. There was something about this that made Pinkie's heart jump in fear. She didn't know how any of this was possible and yet she could see it clearly happening with her own two eyes.

As she kept looking back and forth between the two bodies of her friends and the pieces of the creature she saw something even more disturbing. The monster's body had started to melt, no transform into blood. These pools of blood then moved towards the bodies of friends and engulfed them in their entirety. At that point the blood turned into a strange mix of colors, black, orange, red, yellow; all in an indiscernible pattern with strange red eyes floating about in the mix. The four strange pools merged into one central, unholy mass, and then dissipated into a dark fog that surrounded Pinkie and blocked out the sun.

Inside of this dark cloud, yet somehow not a cloud, Pinkie constantly turned about in fear. She didn't know what to expect from this dark energy that had surrounded her, but it had begun to frighten her.

"Pinkie..." the trailing voice of Twilight could be heard through the fog. She sounded as if she was searching for her pink friend and this made the hair on Pinkie's neck stand up and her spine began to shiver.

"Pinkie..." This time it was the voice Rarity. The tone still sounded like it was searching for her. But this time something was added into this call, something that felt hungry, predatory.

"Let's find that little traitor!" the voice of Rainbow Dash called out.

"We'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget," the voice of Applejack added.

"You can count me in!" a voice that sounded like when Fluttershy was still enthralled by Iron Will's comments agreed. The voice seemed to be filled both anger and malice.

"Alright girls," Twilight's voice called out through the fog, "let's."

Pinkie turned around and around trying to find the source of all these voices in the dense fog. They did not seems to originate from any particular point only being broadcast in some alien way that made the voices seem to come from all directions simultaneously yet also to spread out and distinct.

As Pinkie continued to search the darkness for her friends she heard the creature's voice. "If you still think you have what it takes to kill a monster then give it everything you've got!"

Before Pinkie could contemplate the creature's survival or what it had meant she felt a her left front leg get sliced below the knee. She looked down to see the shallow cut bleeding profusely as a thin flap of skin hung to her leg by a thread, exposing the stinging flesh underneath.

"That's just a little payback for what you did to me," Twilight's voice coyly called out.

"But how is this possible?" Pinkie asked. "None of you were able to harm me before!"

"All you did was sucker punch us," Twilight's voice replied. "Did you really think a unicorn with as potent a magic as I have could possibly fail to defeat you when using my element?" the voice rhetorically asked. "Now let's see what else you can't withstand."

Pinkie suddenly felt a sudden impact hit her from below. She could feel things inside her break and crackle. Pinkie screamed in agony as she experienced this intense pain.

"Pfff," Rainbow Dash's voice scoffed, "I should have done that when I first dropped down from the sky. Can't believe I held back so much."

Pinkie was lying on the ground shaking as spasms of pain rocked her body. She barfed out a mixture of blood and bile onto the ground before shakily rising to her feet. Then she angrily called out, "where are you? Show yourselves to me!"

"We're right here." In front of her Pinkie could make out her five friends standing on all fours. They each seemed like their normal selves and this made Pinkie feel ecstatic.

"I knew you would be alright," Pinkie said in triumph. "The voices told me you would be fine if I did those things and that they would leave me alone for a little while. Those voices always know what's true and I really like it when they leave me alone."

"But we're not alright," Twilight told Pinkie. "We're mad. And we won't be satisfied until we have your head hanging up in the center of the library."

"Oh well," said Pinkie in a cheerful tone, "have it your way." She then leapt towards Twilight like a pouncing lion in order to attack. However well before she was within range to strike her purple friend the magical unicorn let loose a wave of magic that severed Pinkie's left leg. It was strangely painless for her to watch her left leg land in front of Twilight's feet. But it was not as painless for her to kicked again by Rainbow Dash in her left shoulder and flung deeper into the black fog.

Pinkie could feel herself become more and more frightened as she thought she heard her former friends coming towards her in the distance. Suddenly red eyes appeared all around her in the fog and the pair of white gloves sprang towards her and wrapped their hands around her throat. She could make out the monster's sharp teeth and cold eyes in the darkness as she was being slowly strangled by its monstrous power.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," the deep voice said in greeting. "It seems as if your power is inadequate to kill a monster. All that's been done to you is the removal of a limb and the breaking of a few bones. If you're truly a powerful monster like I am then why don't you regenerate, why not summon your familiars, your demons, why don't you change your body into another form for this battle?" the creature asked. "Or are you just a fool who thought no one could defeat you, even those friends you slaughtered seemed sufficient to beat you if they'd only been more durable and given it their all. In the thousands of years that I have been alive I have never once forgiven a traitor. And now that these friends of yours are a part of me I have further incentive not to let you get away with what you've done!" The monster seemed to be on the verge of bursting into a disturbing fit of laughter.

Pinkie then summoned every last bit of energy inside of her and released it all in a single burst that dissipated the fog and the monster that had been killing her. The pony struggled to breathe even though her neck was no longer being squeezed by such powerful hands. Pinkie noticed that despite the injury her left leg wasn't bleeding. She then noticed that the sky was dark and that the moon could just be glimpsed, partial hidden behind a cloud. She took a moment to check and see if the monster was still around. "I hope that thing is gone," she said in a panic. "It's going to be a while before I can create another blast like that one." Then her eyes widened in horror to see a small two legged from in front of her. The arms were behind its back. It had the same eye color as the monster she had been fighting earlier but this one was clothed in a white suit and had long black hair that trailed behind its back. There was also something unmistakably feminine about the thing in front of her but the smile on its face let her know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the monster was still alive.

"That was a very good attempt," the creature told her in pleased tone. The voice was the same as when it had been in its other form. "But it wasn't quite enough to do the deed." The monster then brought its gloved hands together before spreading them apart and turning the palms until they pointed up into the air. "I thought this form would be more appropriate," it replied. "A child to be around to see a child's plaything destroyed."

With a scream Pinkie lunged at the creature and impaled her right hoof into its head. She saw the right eye widen in shock before the monster smiled. Pinkie saw its left arm move reach into its clothes to pull out a strange device which it then pressed against her right shoulder. A loud noise assaulted Pinkie's ears and she felt horrific pain and watched as her right leg was violently separated from her body. Two more noises shook Pinkie's brain and her last two limbs were severed.

As the legless pony lay on her back writhing in agony the monster took the leg out of its head. The flesh that had been destroyed by Pinkie's attack then began to reform until the face looked like it had never been touched. Pinkie watched in horror as the thing let the blood flow from the leg into its mouth before swallowing the limb whole. A blackness then erupted out from behind the monster. The black then took on that strange mix of colors now punctuated every so often by bright red eyes. A large shape then emerged from the strange colors, seemingly just a number of red eyes above a large gaping mouth. Bigger than even the jaws of a dragon.

"You were quite a bit of fun," the monster told Pinkie in her last moments if life. "But I never did quite finish my introduction. Let me take this moment to rectify that, my master calls me, Alucard. Now that all the formalities are out of the way just remember this; you made an excellent meal." With that the giant mouth consumed her and the torment was over.

**DO NOT MAKE PHOTOCOPIES OR DIGITAL COPIES WITHOUT EXPRESS WRITTEN CONSENT**

All comments are equally appreciated.


End file.
